


One More Night

by Pattypixie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: Hux wakes up in the bed of a strange and insanely attractive man. Now, what's he to do about his fiance at home?





	One More Night

               Hux’s vision flickered in and out as his eyes attempted to open. His head was pounding, probably from the hundred shots he did the night before, and his body ached. A warm body held him from behind and he nuzzled backward into it, humming softly. From the location of his aches and the lack of clothing, he and Daniel must have—

               “Hmm…Interested in round…what were we at? Five?”

               At the unfamiliar voice, Hux spun around and backed away from the source. Sharing the bed with him was definitely not his thin, blonde fiancé, Daniel. Instead, he found himself staring at a large, muscular, dark-haired man with his bottom half barely covered with a sheet. Hux’s memory started to come back to him as he noticed the moles that dotted the man’s skin and remembered how he tried to kiss every one of them. His eyes made their way back up to the man’s face and he thought back on how those plump lips looked wrapped around his cock.

               “Fuck,” Hux breathed, heart pounding against his chest.

               “Well, yeah,” the man gave a half grin. “Come back over here, Red.”

               Hux blinked a few times and actually considered moving back over when he shook his head and came to his senses. “I…oh, god, no. No, no, no…” He threw the sheet off of himself and, gladly, spotted his boxers quickly.

               “Alright then,” the man sighed, sitting up. “The name’s Kylo, by the way. In case you don’t remember.”

               The name seemed to open a dam of memories in Hux’s mind and he was flooded with images of the night before. “I don’t care. I have to get home,” Hux sighed, pulling his jeans on and reaching for his shirt.

               “C’mon. Stay,” Kylo insisted, patting the bed next to him. “We’ll make a day of it.”

               Hux shrugged on his shirt, then turned to Kylo as he furiously buttoned it up. “Listen, I’m not sure what you thought this was, but it was nothing more than a drunken, one-night stand.” He smoothed his shirt out when he finished and ran a hand through his hair. “I have work and a fiancé to get back to.”

               Kylo’s face dropped for a second before his smirk returned. “Well, then. Good luck in your marriage, I suppose.” He chuckled a little and put his hands behind his head before leaning back against the headboard. “I’ll see you later.”

               “You won’t,” Hux huffed, snatching up his jacket and checking it for his keys and wallet. “That’s the point.”

               “I’m sure,” Kylo noticed Hux seemed to be fretting over not being able to find something and held up a phone. “Looking for this?”

               Hux glared at Kylo, the grabbed the phone out of his hand. “Yes. Now, goodbye. Forever.” He turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom. Once he was out of the apartment and on the street, he called for an Uber to take him away from this wretched mistake. After that, he made an even more important call.

               “Hello?”

               “Phasma,” Hux breathed a sigh of relief. “What the fuck happened last night?”

               “Well, you were wasted. I was wasted,” Phasma replied. “The usual. Why?”

               “It obviously wasn’t the usual seeing as I woke up in someone else’s bed this morning,” Hux spat out.

               There was a gasp on the other line. “Oh shit. Who was it? Was it that tall, dark, and hella built dude?”

               “Jesus Christ! You know how I get! Why didn’t you stop me?” Hux reprimanded.

               “You didn’t really seem that interested!” Phasma defended. “Plus, I…I got a little distracted, okay?”

               “I can’t believe you,” Hux’s Uber pulled up and he got in the back seat. The driver turned to attempt conversation, but turned back quickly after Hux glared at him. “What the fuck am I going to tell Daniel?”

               “Well,” Phasma hesitated a bit. “The truth is always an option.”

               “Absolutely not,” Hux determined. “That would ruin everything between us.”

               “Maybe that’s not such a bad thing,” Phasma retorted. “You guys are constantly fighting and, hell, even you said that the sex has gone sour. No wonder you went after someone else. Speaking of…How was he?”

               Hux sighed and lowered his voice. “From what I remember, it was…” He couldn’t bring himself to say that it was the best sex he had ever had. Memories kept flashing though his mind. The moans Kylo made when tugging on his long hair as Hux took him from behind. Riding him and his voice refusing to say anything but Kylo’s name. Kylo practically worshiping his cock as he wrapped his mouth around it. It was a drunken mistake. Drunken mistakes weren’t supposed to feel good. “It was horrible.”

               “Shame,” Phasma sighed. “Maybe don’t tell him then.”

               “Will you cover for me at least?” Hux begged. “If he asks, just say I crashed at your place.”

               “Fine, but no more Long Islands for you until after the wedding,” Phasma teased. “Get some rest.”

               “Thank you,” Hux rubbed his eyes with one hand. “You as well.” He brought the phone down and hung up, staring at the screen. Phasma could be right. Ever since the engagement, Daniel had been wrapped up in wedding plans and they were having issues finding time to spend with each other. Maybe that was the problem. He looked up the number for the restaurant Hux had taken Daniel on their first date and quickly made reservations for that night. The Uber pulled up to his apartment and Hux took out a couple dollars to hand to the driver before exiting. He checked the time and noted that Daniel had left for work already. There were no texts from him, but that was typical. Daniel was always so fucking passive-aggressive and—Hux took a breath. This wasn’t the time. Hux sent him a text stating simply that he was sorry and would make it up to him with dinner tonight. Hopefully that would repair at least some of the damage. For now, he had to get his own ass to work.

***

               Hux spent his work day as an intolerable mix of anxious and hungover. His heartrate spiked every time he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and pulled it out to reveal nothing more than a Facebook notification, or an ad reminding him to play one of the several games he had downloaded during a boring meeting at one time or another.

               “I swear, I’m going to take that away from you,” Phasma threatened as she entered his cubicle and set down another mug of coffee on his desk.

               “Daniel hasn’t texted back to confirm dinner,” Hux explained. “Just my luck he’s going to ignore it and I’m going to come home to all my things on the curb being rummaged through by bums.”

               Phasma rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair. “Don’t be dramatic. He’s probably just busy. Daniel is a lot more understanding than you keep assuming.”

               “Depending on his mood,” Hux replied, sitting straight up when he heard his phone vibrate. He picked up and his eyes widened. “It’s him.”

               “Go on,” Phasma urged. “Open it.”

               Hux swiped his thumb across the screen and opened the message.

                               From: Daniel

Can’t make dinner. Got to take out some new clients tonight. Rain check? No worries about last night, love. Just glad you’re safe. <3

               He stared at his phone, mildly stunned from how relaxed the message was. Phasma snatched the phone out of his hand and Hux made no move to stop her.

               “See, told ya,” Phasma smirked. “Oh? Looks like you have another message. Kylo Ren?”

               Hux was knocked out of his trance at the mention of that name. “Give that back,” he snapped, grabbing his phone.

               “Who’s Kylo Ren?” Phasma pressed.

               “No one…a client,” Hux lied, turning his phone’s screen off and sticking it in his pocket. “Go on. Show’s over. We both have work to do.”

               Phasma sighed and left Hux’s desk, grumbling about there being a stick up his ass. He waited until she was out of sight before pulling out his phone and opening the message from Kylo.

                               From: Kylo Ren

Hey Red. Put my number in your phone after you passed out. Sneaky, huh? ;) Busy tonight?

               Hux’s face burned from something between embarrassment and fury. Who even does something like that? Kylo knew that Hux had a fiancé. He’d made it perfectly clear when he left that morning. Hux considered not replying and tried to go back to his work, but the text kept distracting him. Daniel would be out with his clients anyway. He wouldn’t notice if Hux went over after work, especially if he made it home before—

               Hux turned his screen back on and opened the message. No way. He couldn’t do this. Not now. Not EVER.

                               To: Kylo Ren

Delete my number. Like I told you, it was one night. I have no intention of seeing you again.

               He hit send and relaxed back into his chair. He’d done the right thing by telling Kylo off. All he had to do now was attempt to erase all memory of the night, which was turning out to be much more difficult than he thought. Would it really hurt to have one more, sober night with Kylo? Maybe he wasn’t as good as Hux thought and it was just his alcohol-soaked brain that imagined the impassioned night. That was the real answer. One, completely, stone-cold sober night would ruin the preserved sexual prowess that Hux seemed to think Kylo had. He swiped his phone back open.

                               To: Kylo Ren

On second thought, let’s meet tonight. Dinner at Arneson’s. 6pm. No drinks though. I want to remember everything this time.

               Hux debated on whether to send an emoji, but decided against it. It just wasn’t his style. After a couple minutes, his phone buzzed and he opened the new message.

                               From: Kylo Ren

I’ll be sure to make it a night to remember. ;)

               A mixture of nerves and arousal ran through his bones, and he moved a little in his chair to adjust himself. He forgave himself a bit for the way his body reacted. Kylo was very attractive, after all, and he was basically a guaranteed lay for Hux. If anything, he prided himself in the initial self-control of the situation. Hux smirked to himself and went back to work. After tonight, he could get back to his life and pretend that Kylo had never existed.

***

               Hux drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for Kylo to arrive. He shoved the sleeve of his black suit jacket up to check the time. 5:55. As a precaution, he scanned the room once more to make sure that no one he or Daniel knew were there. Even if someone saw him, he could claim Kylo was a client. Hux groaned, remembering Kylo’s room. It was a typical artist’s pad, complete with paint spattered walls. There was no way the client angle would work unless Kylo somehow owned someth—His eyes fell on the tall, suited figure that was walking toward him. Honestly, Hux couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The ragged, band-tee clad boy he had unintentionally bedded the night before had been replaced with a sleek, sophisticated man in a tailored suit. Kylo unbuttoned his suit jacket, sat down across from him, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

               “I’m not late, am I?” He asked, a lopsided smile adorning his face.

               Hux cleared his throat. “No, not at all. You, uh,” he looked down at the menu to divert his eyes. “You look nice.”

               “Passable as a client?” Kylo picked up his glass of water and took a sip, staring at Hux. “This isn’t my first time being ‘the other man’.”

               Hux’s eyes shot up. “How did you..?”

               “I googled your number,” Kylo shrugged, picking up the menu and glancing at it. “Armitage Hux, First Order Consulting. Pretty prestigious.” He looked up to see mild surprise on Hux’s face. “Didn’t you google me as well?”

               “Of course I did,” Hux scoffed. “Kylo Ren. Freelance artist. You’ve produced some rather desirable works, if what you sell your available paintings for is anything to go by.” He took a sip of water, then set it back down. “As far as one night stands go, neither of us did badly.”

               Kylo smirked. “Do you usually take your ‘one night stands’ to dinner the next night?”

               Hux could feel his cheeks flush and moved his menu up in an attempt to cover his face. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t have many. If you recall, I mentioned I have a fiancé.”

               “Ah, yes,” Kylo’s smirk turned downward. “You _keep_ mentioning it.”

               “Well, he’s kind of important to me,” Hux explained.

               “I can tell, since you let me take you home last night without a word about him until this morning,” Kylo retorted. “Why did you even invite me tonight if you just want to drill it into my head that you’re engaged?”

               Hux glared over his menu, then set it down. Honestly, the only reason he kept bringing up Daniel was to remind himself that he was engaged. It seemed he had an easy time forgetting him in Kylo’s proximity. “This appears to have been a mistake,” he determined, placing his napkin on the table and standing up. Hux moved to leave when Kylo’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

               “Stay,” Kylo insisted, a pleading look in his eyes. “I enjoy your company and you must enjoy mine to some extent. It’d be a shame to waste the reservation. I promise to be more…respectful.”

               Hux stared down at Kylo for a moment, secretly enjoying the feel of his large fingers encircling his wrist. A flash memory of sucking on those long fingers invaded his thoughts and he blushed slightly. “Fine,” Hux sighed, sitting back down once Kylo released him. “Just understand that it’s simply dinner. Nothing else.”

               Kylo took a sip of water, then smiled. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

               Hux narrowed his eyes, sure that Kylo was, in fact, dreaming of it, and was about to say something when the waiter stopped at their table.

               “Are you ready to order, gentlemen?” he asked, notepad at the ready.

               “The salmon, please,” Kylo requested, “and water will be fine.”

               “The lamb,” Hux bade. “Just water as well.”

               “Great choices, sirs,” the waited praised, bowing before he left the table.

               Kylo smiled at Hux. “Well, no drinks, as promised.”

               “Good. I’m well aware of what happens when our judgement is impaired,” Hux replied, taking a sip of water. “So, have you always been an artist?”

               “Yes and no,” Kylo sighed. “I’ve always had a talent for art, but I was meant to follow my uncle into the priesthood—“

               Hux snorted, interrupting. “Apologies. I just couldn’t picture you as clergy.”

               “It’s alright,” Kylo grinned. “Obviously, neither could I. I did spend a couple years in seminary, but got kicked out after I was caught sleeping with one of the other students.”

               “Was the other boy kicked out as well?” Hux inquired.

               “No,” Kylo took a sip of his water, then set it back down. “He claimed that ‘the devil overtook him’ and he had ‘no recollection of ever performing such blasphemous acts’ with me.” He chuckled a bit. “He sure remembered enough to look me up the last time he was in New York.”

               “I can’t imagine he could forget,” Hux blurted, flushing as he realized what he said.

               “Will you have trouble forgetting me, Red?” Kylo cooed, smirking.

               “I simply mean that you make an impression on others,” Hux attempted to recover as the waiter brought their salads. “You have a habit of standing out.”

               “Of course,” Kylo’s smirk refused to leave his face as he unwrapped his silverware and place his napkin on his lap. “And you? How did you get into the illustrious business of legal consultation?”

               “I graduated from Oxford, summa cum laude, of course,” Hux twirled his fork between his fingers a moment before spearing several leaves of his salad. “I worked for my father’s firm for several years before receiving an enticing opportunity from First Order. I couldn’t wait to get away from under my father’s thumb, so I packed up and headed here. The hardest thing was re-educating myself in American law.”

               “Impressive,” Kylo commented before feeding himself some more salad.

               “I like to think so,” Hux smirked, setting his fork down to take a sip of water.

               Kylo stopped for a moment to watch Hux take a drink, his pulse rising as he noticed the tip of Hux’s tongue flick out to lick the glass, then again to catch a drop of water that lingered on his lip. Everything about the redhead was distracting and Kylo couldn’t think of anything except what he had looked like tangled in his sheets. “We should—“ Kylo set down his fork and cleared his throat. “We should go.”

               “What?” Hux frowned. “We have food coming.”

               “We’re doing this because you want to see if it was just a drunken mistake or not, right?” Kylo hypothesized. “Can we just skip all…” he gestured at the table, “this?”

               “Kylo, I—“

               “Armitage,” Kylo picked Hux’s hand up off the table and leaned forward, kissing it softly as he stared into the other’s eyes. “This is great, and I would love to take you on a real date someday, but right now, I’m much more interested in taking you home.”

               Hux wanted to refuse. At least he could pretend he did. His mind was screaming at him to just grab his coat and go home, but his body rejected any attempt to move. “I want to but—“

               “But nothing,” Kylo persisted. “One more night. That’s all I’m asking. Then you can decide if you want to go back to your white picket fence. For now, just think about how good I made you feel last night.”

               “Why are you so insistent?” Hux asked.

               “Because I know you’ll choose me,” Kylo smirked.

               “I’ve been with Daniel for three years,” Hux explained. “What makes you think I would throw that all away for someone I just met last night?”

               “Because I’m here with you and he’s not,” Kylo stood up, napkin falling to the floor, Hux’s hand still clasped in his. “Let’s go. We don’t need all this fancy shit. All we need is just you and me.”

               In that moment, Hux realized what he found so appealing about Kylo. Everything about him was informal. There were no keeping up appearances at dinner parties or galas, no business trips disguised as vacations, and no fake smiles or forced laughter. Kylo just wanted him, not his status. “Okay,” Hux finally agreed, standing up.

               Kylo grinned and pulled out his wallet. He threw down a hundred-dollar bill on the table, then led Hux out the door. “I already ordered an Uber,” Kylo revealed, stopping in front of a waiting car, then opening the door for Hux.

               “When did you do that?” Hux gaped, sliding into the backseat.

               “When I got here,” Kylo explained, getting in next to Hux. “I knew I was going to be leaving early with or without you.” He took Hux’s hand in his. “I’m glad it was with.”

               “You planned this?” Hux raised an eyebrow.

               “To a point,” Kylo shrugged. “Speaking of surprises though, why did you decide to come?”

               Hux blushed, thankful that night had fallen already and it was too dark in the car to make out his coloring. “You were right. I had no need for all that frivolous finery.” He looked over. “I thought it was just part of my life and had taught myself to enjoy it, but I’m not sure I ever really have.”

               Kylo reached out and cupped Hux’s face, running his thumb along his cheekbone. “Will you let me kiss you again? This time so I can remember every detail.”

               Hux nodded and Kylo leaned in, softly pressing his lips against Hux’s. A shock ran up Hux’s spine and he gasped, opening his mouth more and allowing Kylo to deepen the kiss. Kylo’s hand moved upwards, tangling his fingers in Hux’s hair as he licked into the ginger’s mouth and behind his teeth. Hux couldn’t recall a kiss ever feeling like this. Even with Daniel, it was chaste or, lately, non-existent. He felt for Kylo, grasping at his chest to grab hold of his shirt and yank him closer. Desire was rushing through his veins, and he was feeding off of the near palpable feeling of how much Kylo wanted him. After several minutes of Hux practically climbing into Kylo’s lap while they kissed, the car stopped, and Kylo had the reluctant sense to pull away so they could get out.

                “Fuck, Red,” Kylo breathed, leaning back in for one more nip at Hux’s neck before opening the car door.  “I have to get you inside.” He slipped out of the car and Hux slid out after him, grabbing the hand he held out for him. “Come on.” Kylo squeezed Hux’s hand, scared to let go, and lead him up to his apartment. He pushed Hux up against the door and indulged himself in the soft sweetness of Hux’s mouth as he fumbled with his keys. Hux moaned under him, and Kylo’s hips thrust forward in response as he finally found the correct key and opened the door.

                 “Could you have taken any longer?” Hux complained, pulling Kylo into the apartment by his shirt.

                  “Oh, trust me,” Kylo teased, closing the door behind him before wrapping his arms back around Hux. “Someday, I’m gonna take my time, push every one of your buttons until you’re a begging, quivering mess.” _Someday._ Kylo wanted this to continue. He was planning for more encounters. A small red flag popped up in Hux’s mind but was easily ignored. Kylo slid his hands down Hux’s backside, cupping his ass before lifting him up and wrapping Hux’s legs around his waist.

                 “I can’t believe you can…” Hux threw his head back and groaned.

                 Kylo grinned and buried his face in Hux’s neck as he walked toward the bedroom. “You should let me fuck you against the wall tonight.”

                 Hux’s head snapped back up. “You mean I didn’t last night?” Kylo shook his head and Hux frowned. “What the fuck was I thinking?”

                “You were too preoccupied with fucking _me_ into the mattress, I believe,” Kylo offered, laying Hux down on the bed and divesting him of his pants. He kissed the pale skin of Hux’s legs as he pulled the trousers off, causing Hux to whine above him.

                 “Kylo, please…” Hux breathed, reaching down and grasping at the fabric still covering Kylo’s shoulder. He felt Kylo grin against the inside of his thigh before making his way back up Hux’s body.

                 “You’re so gorgeous, red,” Kylo whispered before Hux pulled him into a deep kiss. He teased Hux, grinding their groins together and pulling the most delicious moans out of the redhead. Kylo moved his attention to Hux’s neck and nipped softly at the porcelain skin he found there.

                 “No, ah…” Hux whined. “No marks.”

                 Kylo growled and sat up, straddling Hux. “That’s gonna change at some point.” He started to remove Hux’s shirt, one button at a time. “I want to mark you everywhere.” Softly, he trailed his fingertips down Hux’s sternum and pushed the shirt out of the way. “I need to claim what’s mine. You are mine, right?” Kylo dug his thumbs into Hux’s nipples, causing him to arch off the bed and claw at Kylo’s still clothed thighs.

                “Oh, fuck, yes!” Hux gasped. “I’m yours. All yours.”

                Kylo grinned and bent over, claiming Hux’s mouth again for a moment before sitting back up and taking off his own shirt. Hux stared as Kylo’s chest was revealed, and what a chest it was. He knew Kylo was stacked but to see it again sober and in person was practically a spiritual experience. Softly, he reached up to run his fingertips over the ridges of Kylo’s abs, the touch causing him to slowly grind forward.

               “Like what you see?” Kylo hummed, rolling his shoulders back and letting his shirt fall off of him.

               “I think you already know the answer to that,” Hux smirked, trailing his hand downward and tugging at the fly of Kylo’s trousers. “I’d like to see a bit more, though.”

               “Greedy,” Kylo cooed, winking and climbing off of Hux. “You too. Clothes off, red.”

                Hux frowned as he pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. “I have a real name, you know.”

               “Armitage?” Kylo smirked, the name causing Hux to grimace. “Ah, you mean _Hux_.” The redhead whined a little as his name hissed through Kylo’s teeth. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch Kylo unfasten the fly on his pants and pull himself out. Hux’s breath hitched when he saw Kylo’s erection. He was huge. How did he get that up his ass? No wonder he was sore this morning.

               “Christ. Are you part horse?” Hux asked, still baffled.

                Kylo laughed. “It’s possible.” He held out his hand for Hux to grab. “Come on. I plan on keeping that promise about the wall.” Hux quickly moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed Kylo’s hand. He was pulled to his feet, then flush up against Kylo’s body. Kylo’s hands roamed down Hux’s back and his fingers snuck in-between Hux’s cheeks, one probing dry at his entrance. Hux gasped and Kylo grinned, dipping his head down to nip at Hux’s ear. “Still so loose from last night…Probably don’t even need to prep you.” Hux whined and ground against Kylo as he pulled his finger away. He brought it to his mouth and sucked on it a little to get it wet, the noises obscene against Hux’s ear. Once Kylo was satisfied, he moved his hand back down and prodded at Hux’s hole, slipping the single finger inside easily. Hux moaned at the intrusion and clawed at Kylo’s back, begging for more. Kylo slipped his other hand under Hux’s bottom and lifted up, allowing Hux to wrap his legs around his torso. Hux could feel Kylo’s cock brush against his ass and the feeling brought back memories of the night before. He squeezed Kylo harder with his legs, causing his own leaking cock to rub against the hard planes of Kylo’s abs.

                “I—“ The words were punched out of Hux as Kylo quickly moved to shove him against the nearest wall.

                “Shh, baby,” Kylo whispered pulling a hand away to reach into his back pocket. Hux could hear the soft crinkle of a lube packet and froze slightly.

                 “Did you have those in your pocket the entire night?” Hux accused.

                 “What?” Kylo grinned, opening the packet under Hux’s ass as he used his wrists to keep him up. “Can’t I hope for a little bathroom sex?”

                  “You’re so presupu—ahh,” Hux moaned and dropped his head to Kylo’s shoulder as he felt two lubed fingers breech his entrance.

                   “I just know what I want,” Kylo hummed, nipping at Hux’s neck. “And I always get it.”

                   “Brat,” Hux hissed as he felt Kylo work in a third finger. Kylo reached back again with his other hand while the one was still deep in his ass. Hux was fucking impaled on Kylo’s fingers and it was the only thing holding him up besides his leverage against the wall. He would have been terrified if he didn’t find it so incredibly hot. Kylo’s fingers pulled out and the louder crinkle of a condom came from below him. “Wait,” Hux stopped.

                  Kylo immediately stopped everything and returned his hands to the seat of Hux’s bottom to keep him steady. “What is it?”

                 “I, um…” Hux couldn’t believe he was actually considering this much less asking for it. “Are you clean?”

                  Kylo smirked. “Got my results last week. You’re the only one I’ve been with since. They’re on the counter if you want to see them. You?”

                  Hux rolled his eyes. “Of course I am. I’ve been in a monogamous relationship the past three years.”

                 “Well, how am I supposed to know you don’t go around picking up random guys all the time like you did me?” Kylo argued. Hux frowned. He had a point.

                 “I don’t,” Hux stated. “You remember how much I freaked out this morning. You’re the only person I’ve ever done that with.” Hux reached up and moved a piece of hair out of Kylo’s face. “And, I certainly don’t regret it.”

                 Kylo tilted his head forward and captured Hux’s lips in a kiss. “I trust you,” he whispered against Hux’s lips, then threw the condom to the floor. Hux moaned as Kylo scooped some excess lube out of his ass to coat his cock. “I can’t wait to feel you bare.”

                 “Fuck me, Kylo, please,” Hux whined, Kylo’s head brushing his hole. “Want to feel you.”

                  Kylo growled and eased Hux onto him. As great as Hux felt last night, he somehow felt even better without the latex or alcoholic barriers in the way. Every small flutter or spasm Hux’s walls made shot straight up Kylo’s spine and he could do nothing but moan through it. “Christ, Hux,” Kylo breathed once he had the redhead fully seated on his cock.

                 “Move,” Hux ordered, his chest and face flush with the incredible feeling of being filled up so much. It was like Kylo’s cock was in this throat and all he could think about was how he wanted this for more than just tonight. Kylo started to pull out, then slammed back in and Hux cried out. He felt like a rag doll, unable to do much but take it as Kylo fucked up into him. The wall burned against his back and he knew that there would be marks later, but he failed to care.

                  “Fuck, red,” Kylo huffed against his neck. “Feels so good…Not gonna last…” Hux removed a hand from digging into Kylo’s back, and thrust it between them to stroke his own sorely neglected cock. After just a few strokes and a well-timed strike to his prostate, Hux shouted Kylo’s name as he came, coating their chests. A drop hit his lips and his tongue reached out to taste, but Kylo’s reached it first, closing his mouth over Hux’s and moaning at the taste. That, combined with Hux’s ass milking him, tipped Kylo over the edge and he thrust up into Hux, coming into him as deep as possible. Hux moaned as he felt the added pressure of Kylo coming in him and pulled their bodies together as close as he could.

                    “Kylo…” Hux whispered, finally pulling away and nosing at his lover’s cheek. _Lover._ Hux smiled. He hadn’t thought of anyone like that in a long while. Even Daniel never felt like anything more than just his partner. He felt Kylo slip out, then lower him to the floor. His legs felt fine until he tried to put weight on them, then they collapsed and he fell back into Kylo’s arms.

                     Kylo chuckled and held Hux. “Let’s lay you down.” He led Hux to the bed and helped him into it. “Be back in a sec.” Kylo winked and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned after a couple minutes with a warm washcloth. Hux held out his hand to take the cloth but Kylo batted it away as he knelt onto the bed, insisting on cleaning Hux himself. He was silent as he wiped Hux down, then sent the cloth aside when he was done.

                   “What is it?” Hux asked, reaching his hand out to touch Kylo’s thigh when he hadn’t spoken for several minutes.

                   “I guess…What happens now?” Kylo looked up at Hux, eyes sad, obviously anticipating rejection.

                   Hux took a deep breath and sat up. “What do you want to happen?”

                   Kylo frowned and retreated from the bed. “It doesn’t really matter what I want, Hux. The only thing that matters is what you’re going to do, and you have to choose.” He zipped up his pants, then grabbed a cigarette case out of his discarded jacket. “I’m going to have a smoke. Let me know when you’ve made a decision.” Kylo stalked out of the room and Hux ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

                  As much as he hated it, Kylo was right. He had to make a choice between Kylo and Daniel. For one, he was shit at keeping secrets, and two, Kylo was far too selfish to share. Daniel had been good to him the last few years. Hux owed much of his professional and social success to him, but it always seemed more like a partnership than a romantic relationship. Daniel seemed like a roommate that he occasionally had mediocre sex with, and then decided to marry out of convenience. If anything, he knew his marriage would be stable, albeit stale.

                 Kylo on the other hand—A shiver went up Hux’s spine just thinking about him—was almost entirely passion and lust. He didn’t care about Hux’s professional or social standing, and while it could be relieving, it could be trouble in the long run. He knew nothing else about Kylo except that he was an artist, and everyone knows how instable work could be. Did it matter, though? Hux made enough to support both of them if need be.

                 Hux put his head in his hands and groaned. Why did he even put himself in this position? Kylo was never supposed to enter his life. His entire life had been built around spending the rest of it with Daniel. Choosing him was just practical.

                Hux slipped off of the bed, tested his legs, and then went to put his pants back on. He rummaged around for his shirt and slipped it on, only fastening a few bottom buttons. Stepping out into the front room, he looked around and noticed Kylo out on the balcony. His back, complete with sharp, red marks from Hux’s nails, faced the apartment as he leaned on the railing. Hux walked toward the glass doors and opened them slowly, enough to let Kylo know he was there, but making the attempt to not interrupt. Once he was out, he stood next to Kylo and leaned on the balcony as well, taking in the sounds of the city nightlife beneath him, and the smell of cloves from Kylo’s cigarette next to him.

                   “So?” Kylo spoke, disturbing the silence between them.

                   “I’ve decided,” Hux confessed.

                   Kylo stood up straight and turned his body to Hux, lightly hidden anxiety coursing through him. “What’s it gonna be then?”

                   Hux sighed and turned his head, still leaning on the railing. “You know it’s not exactly fair that you asked me to decide after fucking me senseless. Makes me a little biased.”

                   Kylo’s mouth twitched upward for a moment. “Can’t say I didn’t have a bit of a motive tonight.”

                   “You are…” Hux stood up and faced Kylo. “You’re sporadic, temperamental, volatile, disorganized, and horribly possessive.” Kylo looked down as Hux described him. “You are incompatible to me in every way possible.”

                   “Christ, Hux,” Kylo spat, stepping back. “You could have just fucking walked out. I don’t need you to berate me, too. You know, you’re no saint yourself. You’re judgmental, conceded, pompous—“

                   Hux reached out and grabbed Kylo’s wrist. “Let me finish, you imbicile.” He took a breath and continued. “I look at how the rest of my life would be with Daniel and it’s…stable. I know exactly how everything would go for the next 50-60 years of my life.”

                  “Sounds nice,” Kylo mumbled.

                  “Sounds bloody boring,” Hux countered. “I look at a relationship with you and I see…what I suppose you see when you look at a blank canvas. Endless possibilities. We could do anything, Kylo. You and I…” Hux smirked. “We could rule the galaxy if we wanted.”

                  Kylo’s face cracked into a soft smile and he stepped forward. “You really want to rule the galaxy?”

                   Hux raised an eyebrow. “Do you not?”

                   Kylo reached his hand up behind Hux’s head and pulled Hux’s lips to his. “Only if it’s with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned fan art by Signlawin!
> 
> Like Supernatual too? Check out my other fics!
> 
> Find me at  
> Tumblr: @kyluxanonymous  
> Twitter: @pattypixie


End file.
